A Took Under the Mountain
by CharliMerimond
Summary: Thorin and the company wasnt happy with the addition of the burglar being a hobbit, but thorin was convinced the old wizard lost his mind when Gandalf said the hobbits odd sister, Talia Took, would be joining as well. Bad at summaries. Read the prolouge for better understanding. EVENTUAL thorin/oc


**Hello Lovies,**

**This is the background to the beginning of my new Hobbit story, featuring my OC, Talia. This just lets you know a bit of her background and her relationship to bilbo, and the next chapter will start at the beginning of the movies/book! Let me know what you think!**

**——————————————————————**

In the year 2851, Gandalf was venturing to the Shire. He had been going once every few years or so for almost a century, but his adventures had been taking him elsewhere. He hadn't been in almost twenty five years. He rode into the Shire on an old wagon pulled by a horse, at a lay pace as he smoked his pipe. The Shire was alive and cheerful as always. Hobbits made about their days, someone in the distance singing. Children laughed and played. As Gandalf made his way through the Shire, he saw a familiar, though aged, face. Gerontius Took.

The Old Took spotted Gandalf with a smile.

"Gandalf. It has been a while. We have missed you at our midsummer festivals." Old Took greeted, walking up to Gandalf's wagon. Gandalf smiles down at the hobbit.

"Gerontius Took. It has been a while indeed. How have you been old friend. How is the family?" Gandalf asked. Gerontius Took smiled.

"It has grown considerably. Come. I'd like you to meet my family." Gerontius said, motioning for Gandalf to follow. Gandalf got off of his wagon, following the Took towards his house.

"I now have eight children. With a nineth on its way." Gerontius explained, bringing Gandalf to a yard full of children. A young man stood to the side, maybe twenty Gandalf guessed, chopping firewood. There were seven other kids in the yard. Two boys he guessed to be around their 10-13 th years. One little girl who looked about ten, and four other boys that each got progressively younger. All the boys were running around, but the little girl sat to the side, a book in hand. She was different from the rest. Her feet were small, proportioned to her bossy, and hairless. She was no hobbit. Gandalf looked over at Gerontius took.

"A little girl with a mix of older and younger brothers. Any future suitors will not stand a chance. But she is no hobbit is she?" Gandalf questioned. Gerontius motioned for him to walk a bit away, and Gandalf followed.

"No. She is not. Adamanta and I found her as a babe on one of our trips from Bree. She was tucked into a tree. Nearby there had been signs of a battle. We had been having a few orc parties in the area, and assume her family was killed and taken. But they hid her." Gerontius began to explain. Gandalf nodded.

"At first we thought she may have been a human, but as she grew we knew that wasn't the case." Gerontius said. Gandalf nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Gandalf asked. Yes the girl was on the small side, but there were small humans.

"Gandalf, she is my eldest. We just celebrated her twentieth birthday." Gandalf paused at the Took's words, glancing back at the child. 20 years but she looked, at most, to be a child of ten. That could only mean one thing.

"Aging that slow, with her height, I think she may be a dwarf." Gerontius Took said.

"She has no beard. Dwarves, even females, have beards from a very young age, master took. No. She could only be one thing."

"An elf? But she is so small. And her ears only have a subtle point. It's why we thought she was a hobbit at first." Gerontius said. Gandalf rapped his pipe with his finger.

"There is someone who may be able to help with an answer. But it means I would have to take her away." Gandalf stated. He saw the pain in Gerontius' eyes. Pain and sadness.

"She has a wit beyond that of her age. She speaks as if she is fifty. And if she is still so young now, she will watch all her siblings grow old and pass before her. I love her, she is my child, but I am not sure her remaining here will be what is best for her." Gerontius said after a long pause. Gandalf slowly nodded.

"Very well. Give me a few days to make preparations, and I can escort her to someone who might have answers. But I cannot guarantee she will come back." Gandalf stayed. Gerontius looked over at his daughter, whom was engrossed in her book. A look of sadness filled his eyes with tears, but he nodded, nonetheless.

"If it is what is best for her, I will accept that. I will have her ready in a few days time. "

And so Gandalf took the strange young girl to the only being that may have answers, Elrond of Rivendell. But the girl perplexed even him. She aged and looked like an elf. But small, like a dwarf. Her body was short, thin and lithe. Her mind was sharp as a whip. Her hair was a pale blonde, almost white. Her ears had a small subtle point. Two traits that reminded him of another elf he knew. But her eyes, a bright teal he wasn't familiar with. They were different from any elf he had met. The couldn't decide if they were blue or green, and always seemed to twinkle.

But Elrond decided, if she was in fact twenty but appeared so young, then she was in fact an elf. A small one, but an elf. And so he took her in at Rivendell. She trained with the other young elves. Galadriel took a liking to her as well, and the girl spent her time growing up traveling between the two eleven kingdoms, and the Shire. She would never forget her family. She was a Took. Talia Took. She may age slower, but she was there for all family events. But as time passed, her siblings aged far more than her, and she watched them have families and grow old. So she spent most of her time with the elves. They taught her everything she needed to know.

But there was a part of her that wasn't content. She was small. Much smaller than some of the elves. And while no one ever said anything directly, it was clear she didn't fit in. So on her 90 birthday, she returned to the Shire.

The siblings she had once known were all old and gray, but there was one family member she got along with well. Bilbo Baggins, the only son of one of her sisters.

Bilbo loves to hear tales of her travels, Talia lives there was someone in the Shire who wasn't so... happy all the time.

Bilbo had become like a brother to her, and the two grew closer when his mother passed. Bilbo stated she was like a sister to him, and the two were glad to have each other. They lived in bag end together, enjoying a more peaceful life. Bilbo was one of the few hobbits that didn't mind her strange heritage. And for that she was thankful.

And together they lived in peace for 20 years, before a meddling wizard arrived in their doorstep.


End file.
